


A Captain America Fantasy

by CeliaEquus



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Capsicoul - Freeform, Captain America is a kink, Captain America is the stuff of fantasies, Established Relationship, Fantasy Fulfilment, Kink Meme, M/M, Male Slash, Prompt Fic, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 01:20:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeliaEquus/pseuds/CeliaEquus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is for a prompt on the Avenger Kink Meme:<br/>"Pre-established relationship: Phil admits that his biggest fantasy has always been sucking Captain America off. Steve thinks that's a huge turn on."<br/>And so, being a great boyfriend, Steve helps Phil realise his fantasy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Captain America Fantasy

"Steve, you know I love you very much…"

Steve looked up from his sketchpad, where he'd been working on a group picture of the Avengers, to smile at his boyfriend.

"I love you, too, Phil," he said. Phil blushed.

"And you know that I can distinguish between you and Captain America."

"Yes…?"

Phil fiddled with the end of his tie, and cleared his throat. Steve put his sketchpad and pencil aside.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"It's just… there's this fantasy I had when I was younger, and it's sort of gotten worse since I met you, and even worse since we became an item. Kind of my number one fantasy." Steve sat up straighter in the armchair. Already, his eyes were turning darker.

"What fantasy?" he said, his voice deceptively level. Phil shifted in his own chair, covering his lap with the report he had been reading.

"It's, uh… it's a Captain America fantasy," he said, studying his shoes, filled with shame.

"Is that so?" Phil nodded. "I'll… I'll be back. Just going to the bathroom."

When he was alone, Phil groaned softly, and threw the report aside. He buried his face in his hands, wondering what'd possessed him to say that he had a Captain America fantasy. Steve left before he could even tell him what the fantasy was—

"So, what's this fantasy?" He nearly jumped as Steve whispered right into his ear. Out of the corners of his eyes, he saw a red-gloved hand on either shoulder, and shivered. "Do I sweep you off your feet? Do I hold you against the wall? Do I…" he dropped his voice, "dress you up like a USO girl, and take you that way?"

Phil bit his lip, but his whimper was audible anyway. Steve chuckled. Phil had to clear his throat again.

"My fantasy is to suck Captain America off," he said.

Steve gripped his shoulders involuntarily, and was in front of Phil in a second.

"Hot damn," he murmured, leaning down and holding the arms of the chair. "I'm gonna go and sit down again. With my fly open." Phil's heart was going to beat right out of his chest in a minute. "I'd be happy to help a fan's dream come true."

He tilted Phil's head up and pressed their mouths together, tongues meeting almost immediately, and showing Phil exactly what he'd be doing to his mouth with another part of his body, very soon.

Phil was left panting, his lips tingling, as Steve returned to his seat. There was the sound of a zipper, then Captain America turned around, and flopped back into his armchair casually. His erection was already visible through the tight fabric, thick and long, and as strong as the rest of the captain.

He didn't even know when he began moving. The next thing he knew, Phil was kneeling in front of Steve – no, Captain America – and rubbing him through the red, white and blue uniform. Captain America thrust his hips forward; Phil pulled him out quickly, and began to stroke him to near-fullness. It wasn't the first time he'd given head; he and Steve were old hands at that (so to speak). But as he looked up the long body, until his eyes met those covered by the iconic cowl, his cock twitched. Without wasting another moment, he lowered his lips.

Captain America cradled the back of Phil's head, the shortest finger of the glove stroking the nap of his neck. He shuddered, and swallowed the head of Captain America's growing erection. He tongued the slit, enjoying the taste of the pre-cum. It was probably just his imagination; but Captain America tasted like cinnamon and apple pie.

God, it was a turn-on.

"That's right, Agent Coulson," the captain crooned. His other hand rested on Phil's, where it lay on his blue-fabric-covered knee. "Can you take more of it? I know you can. I bet you can take it all."

Phil moaned, and obeyed the unspoken command. He lowered his head further, breathing through his nose. He looked up at his hero again, pleading with his eyes. Captain America smiled, nodded, and began to move Phil's head up and down, going a little bit deeper each time. He was fully hard now, and Phil loved the power that he held in his mouth. He squeezed Captain America's knees, and forced himself all the way down, suppressing his gag reflex for a few seconds.

"Shit," Captain America gasped. Phil backed off to breathe, still through his nose; he was desperate to keep his hero in his mouth. It was a shock to hear Steve – Cap – swear, and so forcefully. He moved his free hand down to unzip his trousers, still fulfilling his fantasy, and began to tug his own hard-on.

In the end, they came together, Phil spilling onto the floor beneath the armchair, and Captain America spilling straight down Phil's throat. He finished swallowing, then pulled away, tucking himself back into his trousers. Hopefully no one would notice the stain on the floor before he could do something about it. He bit his lower lip as he met Captain America's eyes again.

"Holy hellfire, Phil," he said. "Don't ever keep something like that to yourself again."

"Sir, yes, sir," Phil said, and he saluted. Steve's eyes were still dark.

"I think I've just come up with a fantasy of my own," he said.

"Oh yeah?"

Steve nodded. "Want to play soldier?"

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty much followed the prompt. I hope.
> 
> Not the first time I've written male slash smut… but the first one I've dared to post. And the first time I've used actually swearing of this level (and yeah, I know, it's not much, but it's a Sunday, gosh darn it!) in a fic.
> 
> I was going to stop before they actually got around to fulfilling Phil's fantasy, but I feared complaints. So… yeah. Kind of went wide-eyed while I was reading it. Am I going to hell? Probably not.
> 
> …I hope not.
> 
> O_O


End file.
